This invention relates to an external pipe protector for protecting steel or plastic pipe being laid in a trench and during subsequent back-filling of the trench and covering of the pipe.
During the laying of steel or plastic pipe in trenches, care must be taken to avoid damaging the pipe, such as by corrosion, scratches, marring or impact. There are also certain ground conditions, i.e., rocky areas, where the steel or plastic pipe is subject to damage.
It is well known that steel pipe is subject to corrosion, and it is usually coated with a plastic material during its manufacture, as well as having individual welds coated in the field, so as to prevent corrosion and thereby protect the owners investment. While plastic pipes are not subject to corrosion, they are subject to scratches, marring or impact during the laying of the pipe in a trench, as well as during subsequent back-filling of the trench and covering of the pipe.
Various types of products have been developed to serve as a rock shield or protector of steel or plastic pipes during laying of the pipes and during subsequent back-filling of the trench and covering of the pipe Such products including sand, sand bags, foam plastic pads, and poured-in-place foam plastic products. While each of these products function to protect the pipe, they are difficult and expensive to apply, and further some of the products restrict cathotic testing of steel pipes to determine cracks and rust deposits. The cathotic testing requires the insertion of a charge rod into the ground for contact with the steel pipe. It will be appreciated that in the case of the various foam plastic products, perforations must be provided in such products to facilitate the insertion of the charged electrical rod for contact with the steel pipe.
From the discussion that is follow, it will be apparent that the external pipe protector of the present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not heretofore contemplated or possible with prior art constructions